The little crush
by Black Pearl
Summary: (Republished and edited)** Pippin has an admirer...too bad he's not happy about it! r/r please
1. the little girl

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters, and the plot is borrowed from an episode of Dexter's Lab  
  
  
The Little Girl  
  
  
  
Pippin was walking home from the pub, Merry at his side. "Lovely day isn't it Pip?" Merry had asked, and Pippin had nodded looking up. It had been sunny all week. Perhaps if he had been looking where he was going, Pippin would have seen the little stuffed animal. He tripped over it instead. Sitting up irritably, Pippin reached and grabbed the thing that had tripped him. It was a dusty little stuffed...thing. "What is this?" he asked as Merry, still chuckling, helped him to his feet. "I don't know what it is exactly," Merry said as he examined the beaten and dusty thing. "It...looks like a stuffed animal of some sort." Pippin observed.  
  
  
Looking around, Pippin saw a little girl not to far from where he stood. She looked sadly around her, searching for something. "Well, I think I've spotted the owner," Pippin said to Merry. He turned back towards the little girl. "Excuse me," he called. She turned her attention to him. She had long black curly hair, and large gentle eyes. She simply stared at Pippin, not saying anything.  
  
  
"Um, Is this yours?" Pippin asked holding up the raggedy toy. A smile passed over the little girl's face and she nodded. "Well, if you want it, come get it." The girl walked up to Pippin and looked up at him. She was still silent. Her big brown eyes simply watching him. Slowly, she raised a hand to claim the stuffed toy. Pippin gave the girl the stuffed animal and, after patting the little girl on the head, went on his way with Merry.  
  
  
The little girl looked down at her stuffed toy and then up at the departing back of the one who had returned it to her. A light flickered in the little girl's eyes, but she said nothing. She walked after the young man who had helped her.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Merry and Pippin had made their way to Bag End. They had promised to help Frodo with cleaning. Even though the place was in good order, it did have the tendancy to get rather dusty. It was also an excuse to pay a visit to their cousin Frodo. There was also the matter of food.  
  
  
"Hello?" Pippin called as he and Merry came in. Frodo had come around the corner, a box in his hands. "Good," he said, "you're both just in time." "For luncheon?" Pippin asked. Frodo narrowed his eyes slightly. "To help," he said, putting down the box. "That is why you two are here isn't it?" "Sure, sure," Merry said reassuringly. "Good," Sam said coming around another corner, two brooms in his hand. One of the brooms he handed to Merry and another to Pippin. "Could you start in the kitchen?" Frodo asked Pippin, putting books into the box he had placed down. "Sure," Pippin said cheerily. He planned on raiding the pantry but didn't say this, of course. He went whistling, broom in hand into the kitchen. He figured he'd sweep a bit and then see what Frodo had to eat. He had started sweeping, still whistling. He turned towards the open window and let out a scream. Someone had been watching him. After a few seconds, he realized it was nothing more than a little girl. When Pippin looked closer, he saw that it was the same little girl from earlier.  
  
  
Laughing at himself, Pippin said, "Well hello again! How did you get here?" The little girl said nothing, only watched him contently. Leaning the broom against the table, Pippin went over to where the little girl was. Looking out the window, Pippin saw that the little girl's feet were dangling and she was only supported by her elbows. "That must be very uncomfortable," he commented, and gently pulled the little girl in. "There," he said, placing her on the floor inside. The little girl looked about her silently, and then back up at Pippin.   
  
  
A moment of awkward silence, awkward at least to Pippin, passed. Then Merry, Frodo, and Sam came in. "What are you yelling about, Pip?" Merry asked and then set his eyes on the little girl. "Who's that?" Frodo asked. "Pippin's girlfriend," Merry teased. They all laughed at this, which is why they didn't notice the sweet smile that passed over the little girl's face. "Well she's a little young for me," Pippin joked, "Actually she had lost her little stuffed animal and I gave it back to her. She didn't actually say thank you." Then the thought clicked. "Oh," Pippin said, and then looked down at the little girl. "Is that why you came all this way?" Pippin said, squatting down, "to say thank you?" The little girl said nothing, but after a few moments, nodded her head. She then went over and gave Pippin a hug. At first Pippin was touched by the gesture, but it was a little weird, especially since the little girl showed no sign of pulling away. "Um, I have to get back to work now," Pippin said, gently pulling away. While doing so, he saw something in the little girl's eyes that wasn't normal, in fact it was so intense that Pippin straightened himself to his full height rather quickly. He even took a step backward. The little girl took a step forward, looking up at him silently.  
  
  
Merry looked at her, and then at Pippin. "The thing must mean a lot to her." He observed. "Um, yeah." Pippin said, a little uneasy. Still the little girl would not speak. It was beginning to get to him. "Well we should be getting back to work," said Frodo. "I promised Uncle Bilbo that I'd have everything cleaned away when he got back." Frodo then looked at the little girl. "Well," he said with a smile, "I don't suppose you want to stay and help do you?" The little girl blinked at him, and then looked at the broom leaning against the table. She walked over and grabbed it, and promptly began sweeping. They all looked at her in amazement. "I was kidding," Frodo had said, but then he shrugged and left the kitchen, Sam behind him. If she wanted to help, let her.  
  
  
"Well, you can help me in the bedrooms, Pippin," Merry said leaving the kitchen. "Sure," Pippin said as he turned to look at the little girl. She had stopped sweeping and now regarded him lovingly. Still she said nothing. Pippin smiled a little. "Well, I'd better get going," he said, filling the silence. She nodded, but still wouldn't speak. Pippin turned, and promptly walked into the wall. The little girl put a hand to her mouth, as if to stiffle a laugh. Holding his head, Pippin rushed out of the kitchen.  
  
*************** 


	2. The nightmare comes home

The nightmare comes home  
  
  
After finishing up, Pippin and Merry said their goodbyes to Frodo and Sam and left. Of course, the little girl left too. She walked at Pippin's side. She was actually holding his hand. Pippin was a little freaked out by this, but didn't say anything. "Well, Pip," Merry said smiling at the two of them, "It looks like you do have yourself a pint - sized girlfriend." The little girl smiled. "Oh shut up, Merry," Pippin muttered coloring a little. Merry wasn't the only one who noticed the comedy of the scene. "Well, well," said a raspy voice, "when's the wedding?"  
  
Pippin didn't have to look up to know that it was Aurchibuld Farthrotter. He always had something mean to say about everyone. Aurchibuld laughed as he came over to examine the scene. "Awww," he said, looking down at the little girl, "Isn't she adorable? I'm sure she'll make a good wife for good old Pip - squeak!" The little girl was frowning now, but no one noticed. "Shut up Aurchubuld!" said Pippin, now crimson, "not everything is funny, you pimple - bottomed pig!" "What did you call me?" Aurchibuld asked menacingly. The little girl stepped in front of Pippin, blinking up at Aurchibald. "Well," Aurchibuld said with a laugh, "You got something to say sweetness?" The little girl nodded with a smile. Merry and Pippin both looked. It would be the first words they'd heard out of her. Aurchibuld leaned down to hear what the little girl had to say. Without warning, the little girl punched him in the face. Aurchibuld went flying backward. He was knocked out...cold.   
  
As people began to gather, Pippin picked up the little girl and flew from the scene, Merry behind him.  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
The little girl led them to her home. It was a nice home, neither too small or too large, with lovely flowers at the open windows. After standing in front of the fence for a few seconds, Pippin sighed and walked the little girl, who had not budged, to her door. As he did so he cast an angry glance at Merry, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
  
"Well here you go," Pippin said when they came to the door. The little girl opened it and looked back at Pippin. "Um...bye." Pippin said, smiling uncertainly. The girl said nothing, but continued to stare at him in a penatrating manner. It made Pippin squirm a little. Finally, the little girl went into her house and shut the door.   
  
  
"Whew," said Pippin as he came back to where Merry stood, "That's the end of that." "Aww," said Merry batting his eyelashes, "You didn't kiss her goodnight." He then promptly burst into hearty laughter. "Shut up, Merry," Pippin muttered sullenly as they walked away.  
  
  
The little girl peered out the window at them as they left, her eyes mostly on Pippin. Thoughts and plans swirled in that little head, which ducked out of the window.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
That night, when Pippin had gone to bed, he couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. The girl had been sweet, even if she was kind of creepy. Of course, he didn't plan on seeing her again, at least not for awhile. As he slid into bed and made himself comfortable, and dreams creeped into his mind, he did not hear his door open. He didn't hear the tiny footsteps. He didn't see the little body crawl onto the edge of his bed.  
  
  
It wasn't until a cool wind blew, and Pippin moved to tug at his blanket, that he knew something was wrong. He looked at the lump on the edge of his bed and had to put both hands to his mouth to keep from screaming. It was her. Again. "What are you doing here?!" Pippin whispered angrily. He got out of bed and lit a light, which made the little girls eye's seem to glow as they watched Pippin. "This is far beyond obssesive," Pippin exclaimed as he began to dress. At the sight of the little girl's eager eyes, Pippin said, "You, know, it isn't polite to watch people when they dress." The little girl closed her eyes. Pippin began to dress again, only pausing when one of the little girl's eyes popped open, and then shut after being discovered.  
  
  
After dressing, Pippin picked up the little girl, "Okay, now I have to take you home," he said, "since I know your parents are worried sick." The little girl giggled, causing Pippin to put her down immediately. When he had done so, the little girl took a note out of one of her pockets in her dress and handed it to Pippin. He took it and read the neatly written words:  
  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Took,  
  
I know this may seem a bit strange, but  
  
my daughter, Susie, had asked me  
  
if it would be alright to stay at your house.  
  
Now, this request is strange since my daughter   
  
is normally very shy and quiet andhas never   
  
shown any interest in visiting or socializing   
  
with anyone before. We were hoping she would   
  
grow out of this quiet and isolated way of her's  
  
and it appears she has. We would appreciate  
  
it very much if it were okay. She is a very  
  
good girl and is no trouble at all. If yes,  
  
please have someone send her home tommorrow.   
  
  
Thanks  
  
Lily Burrowsbee   
  
  
Looking back down at the little girl, Pippin said, "So your name is Susie Burrowsbee, eh?" The little girl nodded. "I also take it that my parents have seen this letter and have given you permission to stay the night." The little girl nodded again, this time with a smile. Sighing. Pippin went over and opened his closet. He pulled out a thick, quilted blanket, and a thinner one. "I can't believe this," Pippin muttered as he spread the thicker one on the floor. He then spread the thinner one over top. After grabbing a pillow, Pippin turned to see the little girl settling herself on the blankets he had laid. "No, no," he said, rushing over and placing the little girl on the bed. "You can sleep on the bed," he said, "I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
  
Pippin then undressed again. This time Susie had been good enough to keep her eyes closed...mostly. Pippin got under the blanket of his bed on the floor, and snuggled in deeply. "Goodnight," he said to Susie with a yawn. The little girl had settled herself in his bed. He looked over to see her looking back at him, the same intense and penetrating glance that she gave him when he had walked her home earlier. In the candle light she almost seemed to glow. She was rather lovely, Pippin said observing her, with very beautiful eyes.....  
  
  
WHAT AM I THINKING!!!! he thought to himself, SHE'S HALF MY AGE!!! Little Susie smiled gently. After a long silence, Pippin gave a little nervous laugh and went and blew out the candle. He got back under his blanket and then went to sleep. After a while, he awoke and found that Susie was sound asleep beside him. She looked so peaceful that Pippin didn't have the heart to disturb her. He simply went back to sleep.  
  
  
*************** 


	3. What's a man to do?

What's a man to do?  
  
  
  
As the morning light crept gently into the Shire, Merry had made his way over to the Tooks' to see Pippin. Coming up to Pippin's window, Merry said, "Good morning...PIPPIN!!!" He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
  
Pippin was at first groggy at the mention of his name, but then seeing who had called it, his own eyes went wide. He looked down at little Susie, up at Merry, back down at Susie, and then up at Merry again. "This is sooooo not what it looks like." Pippin said, quickly grabbing his shirt. "I hope not," said Merry coming in through the window, "because from where I'm standing it looks like you're playing house with the kiddies." Pippin buttoned his shirt indignantly. "Honestly," he grumbled, "The girl asked her mom, who asked my mom, whether or not she could spend the night." "With you?" Merry said with a chuckle, "Her folks are awfully trusting," Pippin stood, still glaring, "That really isn't funny Merry."  
  
  
At the noise around her, little Susie began to stir. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then regarded Merry and Pippin. "Good morning little sunshine," Merry said gently. Susie smiled and then stood up and went over to Pippin. After giving him a slight hug, Susie made her way to the door and then, after glancing back at Pippin lovingly, was gone. Merry observed this and then turned an amused face to Pippin, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing happened, you say.." He said with a smirk. "No!" Pippin said as he began to put the blankets and pillow he had put on the floor away. "I don't know...," Merry said with a smile, "I've never seen a girl look at me that way before, unless I-" "NOTHING HAPPENED!! NOW DROP IT!!!!" Pippin shouted as he slammed his closet door shut. Merry look a step back. "Wow, Pip. This whole thing is really getting to you isn't it?"   
  
  
Pippin looked at Merry as if to say, What do YOU think? "I can't seem to get rid of her," Pippin lamented as he straightened up his bed. "I mean it's so that everytime I turn around, there she is! Her...and those eyes..." "It's just a little crush." Merry said with a shrug. "Little crush?!" Pippin repeated in exasperation, "Little crush?!! The girl is following me around! She knocked out Aurchibuld...which wasn't such a bad thing, and then there's the silent thing. She doesn't speak. She hasn't said one word since I met her, ONE WORD!! Now tell me, Merry, is that normal?! and at her age?!!" "I don't know what to tell you, Pip," Merry said after a moment, "Why don't you just tell the little girl-" "Susie," Pippin interjected. "Whatever," Merry said continuing, "that you don't like her...that way, and for her to stop following you. It's simple." "Easy for you to say," Pippin said rolling his eyes.   
  
  
************************  
  
  
After a big (and long) breakfast, Pippin consented to see little Susie home. As they were walking, Pippin decided that this would be the ideal time to try Merry's suggestion. "Now, Susie," he started, "I'm not saying this because I don't like you, because I do." Susie looked up at him, smiling silently. "Well, er, not in that way...I mean." Pippin stumbled on, "You see, I'm 22 and you are, I'm guessing eleven or twelve. The age gap is too much. Then there are the personal differences. I'm a people person, and I don't think you're as social. I'm vocal, you're quiet, and..." Little Susie snuggled close to him as they walked. "and...," Pippin said trying to remember what he was going to say. Little Susie looked up at him. Her large eyes loving and intense. Pippin sighed, "That was very effective, Pippin," he said sarcastically to himself, "Well done."   
  
  
They came up to the fence and just like before, the little girl showed no signs of budging. "Um, I guess you want me to walk you to your door," Pippin said with a slight smile. To his surprise, Susie shook her head no. "Well then," Pippin said, "What are you waiting for?" A grin appeared on the little girl's face as a look of horror spread across Pippin's face. "No way!" Pippin said shaking his head, "The hugs are one thing but that is out of the question." With a mock defiant look on her face, Susie crossed her arms as if to say, 'I'm not going anywhere until I get my kiss'.  
  
  
Reluctantly, Pippin got on his knees. so that he was eye level with the little girl. He kept trying to give Susie a kiss on the cheek, but everywhere his lips moved, so did hers. Finally, He settled for a peck on the lips. Grinning ear to ear, the little girl ran to her door and with a wave, went in. Pippin stood there for a few moments. "How did I get myself into this?" he wondered aloud, "and how do I get out?"  
  
  
********************** 


	4. A plan is needed

A plan is needed  
  
  
The next day, Pippin ran all the way to Bag End. He didn't stop to say hello, he didn't visit anyone. He just ran all the way there. He trusted that Frodo would have some advise on what to do. He just had to get rid of Susie. She was the reason he ran all the way to his cousin's home. He decided that if he was quick enough, the little girl wouldn't be able to follow him.  
  
  
After he had arrived, Pippin rushed in, shut the door, and slid down it to the floor. Frodo peered into the room and saw him. "Pippin are you alright?" Frodo asked, helping him up. "Frodo, I need your help," Pippin gasped, "You see-" Pippin stopped when he looked behind Frodo. There stood little Susie. She regarded Pippin, loving twinkles in those big eyes, but, as usual, she said nothing. Pippin looked at Frodo. "What's she doing here?" he asked. Frodo shrugged. "I invited her in when I saw her seated outside. I think she was waiting for you." She watched Pippin for a moment and then she walked over to him and took his hand. She continued to look up at Pippin. Pippin a gave a slight laugh and said, "Um, could you excuse us for a minute?" Pippin opened the door and pulled Frodo outside, shutting the door behind them.   
  
  
"Frodo, you have to help me!" Pippin pleaded urgently. "What's the problem Pippin?" Frodo asked. "The 'problem' is standing on the other side of the door," Pippin said. Frodo gave Pippin a puzzled look. "The little girl? How is she a problem?" Pippin told Frodo all that had happened since he left Bag End the other day.   
  
  
Pippin was a little annoyed that Frodo found most of it...better yet, all of it, funny. "Well I'm glad my life amuses you so much." Pippin said leaning against the door. "I really don't see the problem," said Frodo, "she seems really sweet to me. A bit quiet, but-" "A bit quiet," Pippin repeated with a laugh, "She hasn't spoken a word since I met her. Until she 'spoke to her mom' about me, I thought the girl was mute." Pippin was going to ask Frodo for an idea on how to get rid of the little girl, when the door opened behind him without warning. Since he was leaning on it, Pippin went falling back.  
  
  
Frodo shook his head, laughing. Little Susie had opened the door, but now she sat herself down beside Pippin. Pippin looked over at Susie and then back up at the ceiling. "Why me?" he asked. "Because it wouldn't be as funny if it were anyone else," said Merry, just now walking up. He regarded the scene with some amusement. "Well hello Pip," said Merry, smirking. "I see the little lass has you on your back yet again." "You really need to stop, Merry." Pippin said sitting up. When he did this, Susie scooted closer to him and then laid her head on his arm. "Awww," Frodo and Merry said together. Pippin started to say something very foul to the both of them but decided that it wouldn't be appropriate in the little girl's presence. So he simply sighed and shook his head.  
  
  
Suddenly the little girl stood. She walked between Merry and Frodo and after giving Pippin one last loving glance, walked away from Bag End. "Well," said Pippin a little surprised, "Where do you suppose she's going?" "Why," asked Frodo in a mock sweet tone, "You miss you're little girlfriend already?" He and Merry then started laughing. "Laugh all you want to," said Pippin. "If it were either of you, you wouldn't be any better off than I am." "Sure we would," said Frodo, "We'd go falling over things less often!" They continued laughing as Pippin stood, looking hurt. "Now Pip," said Merry, "You're still loved. We're just teasing is all." "Well it's not funny," said Pippin sullenly.  
  
  
After they had gone in, Frodo suggested fixing lunch to cheer Pippin up. At the mention of food, Pippin perked right up. He ate up, too, when the lunch was served. As Sam was taking away the dishes, he said, "I think there might be a way, to solve your problem I mean." Pippin immediately looked up. "What? An idea. For God's sake man, speak up!" After coming back out of the kitchen, Sam said. "Well, I was thinking about how much the girl reminds me of young Bucky Poppydust. He doesn't say that much either and he's a little older than the little girl...I think." "So what are you suggesting Pippin asked, puffing on his pipe. "Well," said Sam, "what if you were to somehow get Bucky with the girl Susie, so that she will start liking him, and then leave you alone?"   
  
  
No one said anything for a moment. "Hmmm," Merry said after a moment, "that actually sounds like a good idea. How do you suppose we get Susie to start liking this Bucky Poppydust?" "Pippin," said Frodo, "how did the girl start liking you again?" Pippin thought back to the day he had first met her. "She had lost her stuffed toy and I gave it back to her." "Sounds pretty simple," said Frodo.   
  
"Hello Pippin," said a small voice. The group looked. It was little Susie Burrowsbee again. What made Pippin fall out of his chair is quite uncertain. Was it seeing Susie while they were in the midst of planning to get rid of her? Or perhaps the fact that she had said his name? What ever it was, Pippin fell out of his chair nonetheless. Little Susie giggled and then knelt beside Pippin and ran her fingers through his hair. "Aaawwww!" Frodo, Merry and Sam said in unison. "Oh shut up," Pippin said from where he lay.  
  
  
******************* 


	5. A plan in action

A plan in action  
  
  
The first part of the plan would be to find out where Bucky Poppydust would be. Once that was discovered, Pippin would lead little Susie there, and tell her to wait. The rest would be all timing and aim.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
"Now Susie," said Pippin, "I want you to wait right here," Pippin said, "I'll be right back." Pippin walked off, turning once to see if the girl was still standing there. She was.  
  
  
Little Bucky Poppydust sat on a barrel nearby. His father had placed him there and went into the shop. He glanced at Susie silently. Susie glanced at him, also saying nothing.  
  
  
"Alright," Merry said, "Here goes nothing." Merry took careful aim at Susie's stuffed animal. He threw a rock and knocked the stuffed animal out of her hand. Susie stood there, silently looking at her stuffed animal as it lay in the dirt. Bucky looked at Susie and then her stuffed animal. He slid off of the barrel and went over and grabbed the stuffed animal off of the ground. He dusted it off and handed it to Susie, not saying anything. Susie accepted the stuffed animal, also not speaking. They stared at each other silently. A smile spread across Susie's face. A smile spread across Bucky's face. They walked off together, each holding the stuffed animal's hand in their own. "Success," said Merry from where he and Pippin were. Pippin looked at them as they departed. He wasn't certain what he felt, but he was sure it wasn't happiness.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
As the others ate dinner inside Bag Ends, Pippin sat infront of the door. As the day passed, and Susie hadn't come, Pippin had began to feel more and more depressed. He wasn't sure why at first. He kept thinking about Susie's eyes, her smile, and her little giggle, even the way she had said his name. Was it possible that he missed her? Pippin looked up at the stars. It seemed that the constellations all look on her shape or appearance. Pippin sighed and placed his head in his hands.  
  
  
It was when Pippin did this that he saw a small shadow approaching. It was Susie. She walked up to Pippin and sat down beside him. "Well, well," Pippin said, "and where have you been?" Susie looked up at him, her dark eyes staring. "You don't have to tell me," Pippin said with mild indignation, "I know you've been running around with that Bucky Poppydust! You've probably come up here to announce that you're leaving me for him, right?" As much as Pippin tried to sound calm about the whole thing, he felt a bit jealous, and hurt. Susie looked at Pippin for a moment, and then smiled. "What?" Pippin asked as her smile turned into a laugh. "Poor Pippin," said Susie hugging his arm slightly, " Bucky walked me home. I had to stay there and take care of Fluffy." "Fluffy?" Pippin asked raising an eyebrow, "Who's Fluffy?  
  
  
"You know Fluffy," Susie said with a giggle, "I always have him with me." "Oh, the stuffed animal," Pippin said in realization. "Fluffy got hurt," Susie said sadly, "So I took him home and put him to bed. I sat with him for most of the day, and then I came here." "So you weren't with Bucky then," said Pippin, a bit of relief inching into his voice.  
  
  
Pippin should have been disappointed that his plan failed, but as little Susie laid her head on his arm, Pippin realized what he had missed: her affection. It was unlike anything he'd ever received. It was doting and unconditional, and a love that was noticed only when it was gone. As Pippin and Susie sat looking up at the stars, Susie began to laugh again. "What is it now?" Pippin asked looking down at her. "You thinking that Bucky was my boyfriend," the little girl giggled, "he's not even my type." Pippin shook his head with a slight laugh and they continued to star gaze.  
  
  
******************  
  
The End 


End file.
